


Captain's Cabin

by Aridette



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay is hurt. He is also drunk and rather curious, Gist doesn't mind showing him the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Cabin

The sea was calm and the sun kissing the horizon, bathing the world in a golden glow, when they berthed for the night. They had travelled fast and far all afternoon to reach safe waters – away from patrols and out of sight for the time being. Their last mission not having gone as well as expected, Gist had had to have the Morrigan ready for when Shay returned, armed guards hot on his heels. Eventually they made their escape, but it could have been smoother. The mission, however, was successful.

Later they might say it was the rush of adrenaline that spurred them on, but the happenings of that particular night had been long in the making. Once they were sure no ship had followed them or would find their anchorage, Shay returned to his quarters to check on his wounds. While on the run he hadn't even noticed the pain, but it was getting harder to ignore the sharp sting in his side. He closed the doors to his quarters behind himself before he noticed his first mate sitting behind his desk, a row of bottles in front of him.

“I thought we might celebrate. What do you think?” Gist suggested. Shay agreed, but winced when he took the last of the steps. “Are you alright?” the older man jumped up from his seat and was by the other's side in an instant.

“I'm fine. It's probably just a graze from a bullet.” Shay held his side.  
  
“Let me have a look at it. I'll help patch you up.” Gist offered and started on removing his Captain's coat.  
  
“I can still undress myself, thank you very much.” Shay laughed.  
  
“Alright. Suit yourself.” he grinned and went back to lean against the desk, making a mental list of the bottles he had brought. He wouldn't want to waste their best rum on cleaning the wound, but it would still have to be strong enough.

Shay's shirt came away bloody. The red hadn't been as visible on the black of his cloak, but on the white linen it glistened wetly in the candle's soft light.  
“Damn,” Shay murmured while taking the shirt off as well. “how didn't I notice this before?”

Gist laughed in disbelief. “Sit down and let me have a look.”

Shay did as he was told and sat on the edge of his bed. Gist rummaged through the chest of drawers to his right for some clean bandages. His hat and coat landed on top of the sturdy piece of furniture before he turned around again. He grabbed a rather thin looking bottle from the desk and a moment later he was kneeling in front of the younger man.

The bottle and bandages were carefully placed where he could reach them.

“Give me this and keep your head up so you don't cast a shadow.” he said and grabbed the bloodstained shirt. He uncorked the rum and wet a clean part of the fabric with a few quick splashes. “This won't hurt at all.” he grinned.

“Or so you say.” Shay added and flinched when Gist started dabbing ever so carefully at the abused flesh to clean it of blood and dirt. A hand grasped the older man's shoulder when he started to dab at the cut itself.

After a few minutes Gist looked up to find the other man biting his lips and his gaze fixed on some spot on the far wall of his quarters. “It's okay. The cut isn't all that deep and it's stopped bleeding. It should heal up in a week or so.”

Shay nodded. “Alright. Uhm, I should still have some salve from the last wound... Should we-?”

“Yeh, sure, just tell me where and I'll-” Gist made to get up from the floor, but Shay's hand kept him in place. He leaned back and retrieved a small metal container from the shelf behind his bed.

“This should do.” Gist finally said after having put on the salve and wrapping the bandages safely around Shay's abdomen. “Just don't go climbing the rigging come morning!” the older man teased.  
  
It earned him a laugh at last. “Thank you, Gist.”

“It's not a problem at all.”

With a groan he got up and went over to sit on the comfortable chair behind the desk. “Getting old?” Shay asked.

“We'll talk in 25 years.” Gist replied, but smiled anyway. “Now, where were we?” He raised a bottle. “Celebrating?”

“Absolutely. Or did you start without me again?” Shay added.  
  
“Not this time, Captain.” Gist winked and handed the bottle to the younger Templar.

The time passed much faster with rum flowing freely. Soon they were facing more empty than full bottles and Shay leaned propped up against his pillows. Gist on the other hand slouched comfortably behind the desk. He had only moved the chair a bit closer to the bed earlier that evening.

“You know, Gist, I was wondering” Shay began “do you ever regret it?”

“Regret what?” Gist let the bottle neck slide through his fingers so it would stand on the ground where he could easily reach it without having to lift his arms.

“Joining me. You must have had your duties before we met, but you left them all behind.”

“I had, yes, but I don't regret it. Significantly better company these days.” He winked drunkenly, which made Shay chuckled lightheartedly.

“Besides, I've spent enough time running around the frontier. The sea is a welcome change.” Gist explained.

“So there's nothing you miss about the mainland? Not even... women?” Shay kept asking, but a blush was spreading on his cheeks. And Gist knew exactly what his Captain wasn't asking in that very moment.

He sat up a little straighter and leaned towards the younger man with a gleam in his eyes. “You've spent such a big part of your life on the sea. Are you telling me you have never realized that you don't exactly have to miss _that_ just because you're amongst men?”

Shay blushed furiously and spluttered “Gist! I- What?! I mean, I-”  
  
The older Templar laughed at the outburst, shaking his head. “So you have.”

Pointedly not meeting his first mate's eyes Shay said a little calmer “Why do I have the feeling you know exactly what you're talking about?”

“Why do I get the feeling you've never had the pleasure?” Gist asked slyly. “Besides, when have I ever not known exactly what I was talking about?”  
Shay took a large swig from his bottle, emptying it in the process, before putting it aside and looking at Gist as if challenging him to continue.

Continuing he did “I could show you.” He looked down briefly before meeting Shay's eyes. “If you wanted me to.”

Not breaking the eye contact Shay scooted over a little.  
Recognizing it for the invitation it was, Gist moved swiftly and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning closer to the younger man. He placed one hand behind Shay, trapping him effectively between the pillows and his body. “Are you sure?” The question was merely a breath, much like the answer.  
  
“Show me.”

With that Gist closed the remaining distance between them.

Their first kiss was but a peck at the younger one's lips, Gist easing him into it, ready to withdraw should he change his mind at the touch.

It wasn't long though before Shay started to respond. His eyes drifted shut and his body relaxed under Gist with a single breath. One hand tangled in Gist's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Shay nipped at his bottom lip, beckoning him to open his mouth a little further. He sucked at the bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from the man on top of him. Gist hadn't expected Shay to be quite as eager, but he was glad to find the younger man enjoying their kisses so far.  
The hand in his hair guided him softly as their lips met again and again, less tentative with every shared breath. His free hand had curled in Shay's neck, teasing his hairline absent-mindedly for a while before gliding down his throat and collar bone. The skin tingled pleasantly underneath his fingertips.

When he felt Shay trying to press his body closer to meet his every touch he pulled away a little, just out of the reach of Shay's hungry lips.  
  
The younger man's eyes fluttered open in confusion. “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
Gist smiled softly. “Not at all.” He backed his words up with another quick kiss.  
  
“Then why are you stopping?” Shay tried to pull him closer by the lapels of his waistcoat.

“I just want to make sure that this is okay.” he let his hand roam across the younger man's chest. Circling a nipple with his forefinger gained him a soft whimper.  
  
“It is.”

“But if you change your mind, I'll stop.” Gist pinched the hardening nub a few times. “You just got to say the word.” He looked Shay straight in the eyes, but the other man just smiled.  
  
“I'd never have pegged you as a big old softie, Gist.” he teased. The quip earned him a teasing slap on the chest. Shay laughed. “Really, the only thing I'm complaining about is that you're still wearing too many layers.” Gist raised an eyebrow. “Nothing we can't easily change, I believe.” Shay continued.

Both his hands now ghosted over Gist's chest, fiddling with the two rows of buttons on their way down. Gist chuckled and caught Shay's lips in a kiss once more before he had pity on the other man and helped him remove his belts, waistcoat and shirt. They all ended up on the floor, hiding the empty bottles from view effectively.

“Better?” His boots and cravat came off with practiced ease. Then he climbed back onto the bed, straddling Shay in one swift move.  
  
“Better.” The younger Templar eyed him, his eyes roaming up and down the taut body in front of him before his hands joined the explorations. Gist dropped his head back slowly and enjoyed the touch, sighing softly when Shay caressed the sensitive skin by his navel.

“So much better.” Shay amended his earlier statement.

He sat up just enough to slip his arms around Gist's neck. With just a small tug he pulled him down for another bout of hungry kisses while his hands drew nonsensical patterns up and down Gist's broad back. He moaned into the other man's mouth when Gist finally gave in and allowed him to press their bodies together. It had been long for either of them since they last felt skin on skin the way they did now. Gist canted his hips just enough to add some friction where Shay wanted it most. Another moan escaped his lips and Gist stowed that information away for later. He had never been vocal in particular, but the same didn't seem to go for Shay. He was all too keen on voicing his pleasure.  
Gist nibbled Shay's earlobe teasingly and he murmured “Don't worry, I'll take good care of you.” before he kissed a slow trail down his neck and chest.

A perky nipple soon distracted him. They had proven susceptible to even the lightest touch earlier, but now that Gist had time to investigate the full extend of it, he was going to find out just how much Shay would let him tease him.

He sucked and nibbled on the little bud until it was firm. It's twin was getting much the same treatment between his fingertips. Shay writhed in unabashed pleasure under him all the while, gasping when the older Templar licked and lapped at the nub of flesh.

Goosebumps spread across his skin the second cold night air touched it. “Gist... you tease.”  
  
Gist smiled against his skin. “Is that a complaint?”

Shay affectionately ran a hand through the other man's hair, tucking a stray strand behind his ear. “Hmmm, maybe.”  
  
Gist's smile grew wider. “I see.”

Abandoning Shay's sensitive nipples for the time being, Gist continued to pepper Shay's chest and abdomen with butterfly kisses and soft licks. Careful not to get too close to the wound by accident he shifted his attentions downward. Shay spread his legs to allow Gist easier access as he advanced. He traced Shay's muscles with the tip of his tongue, eventually teasing his belly button. Every time he breathed across the wet trails he had left seconds before, Shay's breath hitched deliciously, his muscles twitching under Gist's ministrations.  
  
Soon the hand in Gist's hair started to push him lower, trying to guide him where Shay wanted him. “Please” Shay sighed. “Gist, please.”

Gist gladly followed the plea, just not the way that Shay had expected. He raised his head, catching Shay's eyes and holding his gaze as he nuzzled the younger man's crotch through his breeches. He hummed approvingly at the bulge he felt under the remaining layer of cloth. Both hands securely placed on Shay's hips he started unbuttoning the breeches with his teeth. The younger Templar groaned, his eyes barely open but unable to look away from the sight his first mate made between his legs. Deft hands made swift work of undoing the buttons fastening the breeches below his knees and in one quick movement they came off altogether.

Shay felt a little self-conscious in that moment, something he had never experienced when he had been with women in the past. Then again, this was new to him and for the first time it was with someone he knew and would see again afterwards. He turned his head sideways to avoid being this aware of Gist's presence, his lingering looks.

Noticing the change in a heartbeat, Gist crawled back up so he could properly face Shay. “Hey, everything okay?” he asked, dropping a kiss on Shay's cheek.  
  
“Yes, I just don't usually-”  
  
“-do it with men?” Gist teased. “I had figured as much.” He kissed the younger man's neck just below his ear. “How about this then?”

Gist took both of Shay's hands. He sucked on the fingers of one while he guided the other across his own chest. “Close your eyes. Just feel.” Gist said and Shay complied. He made him trace his shoulders, collar bones and pectorals before Shay started to relax again and move his hands without Gist's guidance.

Shay traced his features back and forth, memorizing every muscle he could feel stretch and relax under his touch. His thumbs played with Gist's nipples. When they started to harden, he pinched them, mimicking Gist's gestures from before.

“Just like that, yes.” Gist sighed, reveling in each tentative touch as exploring hands wandered lower at a teasingly slow pace. He closed his eyes as well, leaning into every touch.  
“Shay” he whispered like a prayer. Gist slowly started rocking back against the man under him, which in turn drew a low moan from both of them.

“Fuck” Shay breathed, meeting the older man's shallow thrusts.

Gist leaned in, connecting their lips once more, much needier now. Shay's arms went around his body in an instant, softly scratching down his back before they came to rest on his butt. He groped him a few times through the last layer of cloth separating them, then slid his hands to the front of the offending piece of cloth to start fiddling with the buttons.

Gist's own member was tenting his breeches considerably by now and Shay's curious hands brushing against him didn't exactly help matters. When Shay finally got them open, Gist hurried to remove them and be back on top of Shay as fast as he could, not wanting to wait another moment to feel Shay pressed up against him all the way.

Shay moaned shamelessly when he felt Gist's skin on his own from head to toe. His eyes flew open the moment he had the other man back in his arms. In the dying flicker of the candle Gist found his own lust reflected in Shay's eyes.

“Do you keep your gun oil around?” The question was barely above a whisper.  
  
The younger man looked puzzled for a moment. “Yes, but why?”  
  
“It will make things way more comfortable, trust me.” Gist explained.  
  
Shay turned towards the shelf and grabbed the small bottle he usually kept around for gun care. “Will this be enough?”  
  
“Should be fine. But before we get to that...” he moved for Shay to get comfortable in the middle of the bed. Once settled, he gently spread the younger man's legs. “Is it okay, if we do it this way?” Gist asked, a little unsure now that things were definitely going to get serious. He caressed the insides of Shay's thighs with soft touches of his fingertips. “I won't lie, this can be uncomfortable. But I promise it will get better.”  
  
Shay blinked calmly, staring up at him in open adoration. “I trust you. And I think I shouldn't- I mean, not with this” he pointed at the bandaged wound. “All I mean to say is I think you should-” he rambled on.  
  
Gist smiled fondly at him. “You're right, Captain.”

He took the bottle Shay offered him and poured some of the oil in his hand, spreading it across his fingers. Getting between Shay's legs though wasn't as easy now. The other man was almost shaking in anticipation and some of his strength had left him the moment arousal had taken over.

So Gist kissed his way up one leg, taking his time to elicit shaky moans from the other until he writhed under him. Kissing the hollow of his knee drew the sweetest sighs and whimpers from Shay.

Encouraged by his reactions, Gist continued down the thigh, getting closer to his goal with every press of lips, every rub of stubble against skin. Shay slowly opened his legs further, allowing Gist to nestle between them. He put one leg over his shoulder once he got close enough to comfortably do so, then leaned in to lick along the shaft of Shay's hard member. The moan he got in turn went straight to his own groin.

For his own sanity he would have to save this particular feast for later, or they would both be coming in no time. He moved on to lick a wet trail down Shay's balls and perineum. One hand helped spreading his cheeks, while the other started spreading the now warm oil around the puckering hole.

Shay tensed at the unfamiliar feeling, so Gist circled the hole a while longer, teasing the entrance ever so lightly until the younger man relaxed enough for him to try and push a single digit inside. Gist almost flinched in sympathy at the sharp inhale of breath from Shay. He didn't dare moving his finger further inside, so he began caressing the insides of his thighs once more.  
  
“Gist” Shay whined.  
  
“It's alright. It will pass, I promise.” Gist reassured him.

His other hand found Shay's cock. He started to stroke him, setting a gentle pace to keep his mind off the intruding digit, that gently pushed forward. Once the oily finger had made it inside completely, it got much easier to move it in and out.

Gist added some more oil and this time the digit slid in almost completely before Shay clenched around him in discomfort.

The younger Templar's hand was back in Gist's hair by now and Gist used the advantage that gave him to catch the other's eye when he kissed the tip of Shay's member.

Immediately his eyes flew open to see if the other had indeed done what it had felt like. And he wasn't disappointed when he found Gist looking up at him, smiling like the cat that got the cream while wrapping his lips around the head of his cock.

He was so mesmerized by the sight and feel of it that he didn't even notice Gist pushing in a second finger.

At the same pace his fingers slid into Shay, he began sucking his cock. His tongue circled the slit, scooping up the pre-cum now steadily dribbling from it.  
Shay almost forgot to breathe, moans escaping him ever so often. Soon he didn't dare keep watching, afraid he might come right then and there.

Gist was glad his distraction had worked so perfectly on Shay. By the time he had stretched him enough to fit three fingers in without much difficulty, Shay was once again a trembling mess.

Only when he removed his fingers the younger man dared looking again.

Gist leaned back up and caught his lips in another searing kiss. Shay managed to suck Gist's tongue between his own lips. He savoured the taste of Gist and rum before they broke apart.  
“I want you.” Shay's groaned admission elicited a moan from Gist in turn.  
  
“I want you, too.”  
Gist coated his fingers in oil once more and spread the lubricant across his achingly hard member before he lined himself up.  
“Ready?” he asked. Shay nodded quietly.  
And then he slowly pushed inside. They moaned in unison. Despite having prepared him, Shay was still incredibly tight around Gist. Shay pulled the other man closer, holding onto him as he carefully pushed deeper. “Tell me if it becomes too much, okay?”

Again Shay only just nodded. He breathed in and out heavily through his nose. When Gist was fully inside him he paused, waiting for Shay to relax around him. He nuzzled his nose against his neck, pressing kisses wherever he could reach.

Soon the younger man tentatively started to rock his hips.

“Go on.” he whispered, the strain still audible in his voice. But Gist gave in to both their desires when he started to pull out and push back in, small movements at first until he was sure Shay could take more.

He was still nibbling along the younger man's collar bone when he first hit that sweet spot deep inside Shay. The sensation made the younger Templar throw his head back in pleasure, mouth wide open in a silent scream of ecstasy.  
Gist tried to find the same spot again. It took two more times and a slightly faster pace before Shay broke into a litany of “god yes”, “right there” and “oh yes”. He held onto the other man's shoulders as though trying to get even closer. Gist reached between their bodies and started to stroke Shay the same moment he quickened his pace again.

They were both dangerously close to the edge, barely holding on to their rhythm. Shay felt tingly with every thrust inside his body, the pleasure building up to a level he never thought possible, much less so with another man.  
But this wasn't just any other man. This was Gist, his first mate and best friend, the one person who always looked out for him. This was different, special. Because of who it was with.

He locked eyes with the other man and the warmth mixed with unguarded lust for him that he found in them was all it took to send him flying. Gist gave a few more thrusts, hitting his prostate with every one of them and Shay's pleasure exploded. With a loud moan of “Oh my god, Chris” he came all over Gist's hand and his own stomach.

Gist held him through his orgasm, relishing every sweet moan and shudder. Just a few thrusts later the other man, too, trembled to a halt. Shay's tight heat clenching around him and the blissful expression on the younger's face sent him right over the edge with a quiet groan.

He fell forward, barely catching himself before squashing Shay beneath him. He only just managed pulling out before Shay put his arms around his waist and turned them around so they were facing each other.  
  
They breathed heavily, both trying to catch their breath but too tempted to desist from kissing each other the moment they came down from their high.  
“That was” Shay began, still a little out of breath while Gist tried looking for something they could use to clean themselves a bit before settling on his own poor cravat.  
  
“Yeh?” he asked, wiping at Shay's abdomen.  
  
“I don't think I'll miss women anytime soon.” the younger Templar chuckled.  
  
Gist got rid of the last hints of cum he could make out and threw the red cloth back where it had come from.

“Oh no,” Gist replied in faux alarm “don't tell me I've ruined you for the ladies!”

Shay laughed “What if you have?” Once Gist had grabbed one end of the blanket, he pulled him back down.  
  
“Then I'll have to deal with that, won't I.”

“Hmm, you definitely will.” Shay mumbled as he snuggled closer to Gist. He was having trouble stifling a yawn by now, but the older man was no better off.

They held each other, reveling in the other's warmth beside them as they drifted off to sleep. Their breaths had just evened out when the candle gave it's last flicker, plunging the Captain's cabin into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry this turned out to be waaaaaaaay long.  
> Big thanks to guineapigprincess and haythamsama for telling me to just keep writing and knightstemplarshaytham for being in this ship with me!!
> 
> Apologies if it sucked, this is my first attempt at pwp and the first explicit content I've produced in more than 5 years.


End file.
